The Game
by Acid Fish
Summary: The girls are playing a card game and HIM can't help but join in and make a wager of it. Rated K


His realm was bleak at the moment, he had nothing to do as he watched the villains through his television screen in front of him, he flipped through the channels, suddenly something interesting came on, the three girls were on the screen, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles. They were sitting in there house playing something he had never played before.

Blossom sat next to her sisters, she looked at each of them then down at what was in front of her, she held up a few cards, as did the sisters, they began placing them, he couldn't tell what was on them because if he got closer it would be seen, he watched as they began picking up more cards due to the actions of the other player.

Bubbles kept giggling as she would make Buttercup draw, who was furious about it, Him chuckled to himself as he enjoyed watching the game, he continued to watch them, but he wanted more from it, he was tired from sitting alone all the time, he smiled to himself and said," _Maybe the girls wouldn't mind if there was a little extra company to go along with their game_."

Pink clouds formed around the room as Him appeared in front of them, they jumped up ready for an attack, he smiled to them and bent over them saying," _What can't stand a little friendly wager_?" they were confused by decided to hear Him out, he said," _I was watching this game you were playing, and wanted to know if I could play, of course when I play there is always something at stake_." Blossom pointed at him and said," There is nothing we would get you Him!" He said quickly," _Shut up and let me finish! Now as I was saying, I wager that if I win this game, one of you has to assist me for the day, and if I lose, I will present each of you with your own dimension, sound fair_?"

Blossom hesitated but Buttercup pressured her to agree, she finally agreed and set up a new deck, Him sat down near them as he waited patiently for the game to begin. Blossom passed out ten cards to each of them, Him picked them up, he grinned a little irritated, on the cards were the villains and heroes, he didn't even know he had a card game, he was a – 4 wild card.

Bubbles went first and placed down a blue card with a 1 on it, the picture was Mojo Jojo, Blossom placed down a blue 4 with a picture of Bubbles on it, Him placed down a green 4 card with the same person, Buttercup grabbed a card from the deck not having a green or a 4 and placed a green 5 with a picture of Fuzzy on it, on the top of the pile. Bubble placed a green skip card, Blossom glared slightly at her but looked at Him.

Him looked at his cards, he placed a green arrow card down and reversed it to Blossom, Blossom smiled towards Bubbles, she placed down a card with a – 2 card on it, Bubbles frowned a little and picked up two cards from the deck, Buttercup placed down a green 3 down with Princess on it, Him looked down at his hand, he picked out a red 3 card and placed it, Blossom, placed down a yellow 3 card, Bubbles placed down a yellow 2 card and smiled towards Buttercup, Buttercup snatched up a second card from the pile, she placed it down, it was a picture of the mayor and was a wild card.

She said," Green!" Him stared into his hand, at the moment he had, a yellow 2, a yellow 4, a red 5, a red - 2, a – 4 wild, a yellow skip, and a green reverse card. He pulled out the reverse card and placed it, Buttercup pulled out a skip and placed it, Blossom placed a skip down as well changing the color to red, Him turned to Buttercup, she placed down a red revers card, Blossom says," Hey what did you do that for, you could have placed something else!" She replies," it's only fair he helped me." Him placed down a red – 2 card, Blossom glares at Buttercup, Bubbles places down a wild and says," Blue." Buttercup places down a 5 blue card, Him places down the – 4u card with his face on it, blossom nearly flips back in her seat, she says," how did you get that!" Him feeling accused of something says," _It was passed to me_!" Bubbles shouts," Yay congratulations, yay!" Him looks at Buttercup for help to figure it out, she replies," The card with your face is a one only card, there are no more it is an instant win for whoever gets it, that is why it says – 4 U, he looks back at the card realizing she was right.

Blossom shouts," But there is no way that is possible I always place the card, under the box so we can…." A flashback hits her, when Him appeared she moved back knocking the box away revealing the card, she must have snatched it up by accident in rage.

Him is now in her face smiling, he says," _I won, that mean_…" He begins to hop on one foot and says," _Yes I get to have a Powerpuff girl assist me, yay! So who is the lucky lady_?" Bubbles raises her hand and says," I'll do it, I love assisting people!" Blossom shouts," but it isn't fair you cheated with that card!" Him bends down to her and says," _actually since you placed it in the deck it counts. Come along we have much to do Bubbles_!" As the pink clouds disappear his laugh echoes through the room.

Blossom stands there shaking, not realizing exactly what was going on or what to do next, Buttercup shakes her and says," Blossom we have to get her back, she is out sister after all!" Blossom shakes her head and says," right lets go then, he could only be one place with her!"

Blossom spots the dimension hole leading to Him's dimension, they fly into it and land on the ground behind the couch, they slowly creep around, they spy over the couch, Blossom looks around it but doesn't see them, she heads towards the room near them and enters, a bed is in there but no one else, Blossom shouts," where could they be!"

Bubbles shouts," weeeee!" As they fall down the roller coaster at the fair in Townsville, Him was in the back while she was in the front, he was relaxing and just lying back, she shouts to him," is this what you do in your spare time?" Him nods his head and says," _Yes, this and stare at a television screen with nothing on it for three hours until something pops up_."

Him was reading a book now while the roller coaster was on top speed, Bubbles was enjoying the ride and the free turns, Blossom and Buttercup search through Townsville for their sister, they hear her scream and instantly head in the direction it came from, as they approach they crash onto the roller coaster, they look around and realize what's going on.

Him says_," Finally we have been waiting patiently for you to arrive, come on sit back and relax_!" The two float away from them, Him shrugs his shoulders and says," _Promise you won't end up like those to_." Bubbles giggles at his remark and continues the ride, Him just rests his head back, he says," _Much better than watching Mojo sitting complaining about his failure_."


End file.
